Marukaite Chikyuu (Austria)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 オーストリア版 Maru kaite Chikyū Ōsutoria-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Austria Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Austria. It is sung by Akira Sasanuma in the voice of Austria. Lyrics Kanji= 「皆様　本日は　この曲を 私が　歌わさせて頂きます …そこの貴方！静かになさい」 まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　オーストリアです まるかいて地球　じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球　オーストリアです ああ　一筆で　見える　素晴らしい世界 華麗な芸術や　音楽が　大好きです 「ウィーンでは　沢山の音楽家たちによって 沢山の名曲が生み出されました 今から私も　ピアノを演奏します ちゃんと座って　お聞きなさい」 心が潤う　甘美なるHarmonie（ハルモニ） 大事な所　占領されても 「オーケストラを　連れて行けないと 心底困ります」 私の家へ　来て頂いたなら Cafe Konditorei（カフェ・コンディトライ）へ　是非お立ち寄りを Melange（メランジェ）やMokka（モカ）と一緒に 好きなケーキをお選びなさい 美味しいからといって 食べ過ぎるのは駄目ですよ 私に質問ですか？　どうぞ …ええっ？　パスタはでますかって？ ご飯にパスタなど出ませんと言ったはずです！ この御馬鹿さんが！ 世界中の国が　奏で合う地球 その一パート　オーストリアです ああ　一筆で　見える　素晴らしい世界 舞踏会　夜明けまで続く　愛のWaitzer（ワルツァー） ああ　世界中に　眠る　幸せのレシピ また皆で　集い　奏でましょう　ヘタリア！ |-| Romaji= "Mina-sama, honjitsu wa kono kyoku wo Watashi ga utawasete itadakimasu. Soko no anata! Shizuka ni nasai!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Oosutoria desu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Oosutoria desu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Karei na geijutsu ya ongaku ga Daisuki desu "Wiin de wa takusan no ongakuka tachi ni yotte Takusan no meikyoku ga umidasare mashita Ima kara watashi mo piano wo ensou shimasu Chanto suwatte okikinasai" Kokoro ga uruou kanbi naru harumonii Daijina tokoro senkyo saretemo "Ookesutora wo tsurete ikenai to Shinsoko komarimasu" "Watashi no ie e kite itadaita nara Cafe Konditorei e zehi otachiyori wo Meranje ya Mokka to issho ni sukina keeki wo oerabi nasai Oishii kara to itte tabesugiru no wa dame desu yo" "Watashi ni shitsumon desu ka? Douzo. ... Ee? Pasuta wa demasu katte? Gohan ni pasuta nado demasen to itta hazu desu! Kono obaka san ga!" Sekaijuu no kuni ga Kanade au chikyuu Sono hito paato Oosutoria desu Aa Hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Butoukai Yoake made tsuzuku Ai no Walzer Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Mata mina de tsudoi kanade mashou Hetalia! |-| English= "Everyone, today's piece will be sung by me. You over there! Be quiet!" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Austria Draw a circle, that's the earth Gaze intently, that's the earth Or could it be the earth? I am Austria Aaah, with just a paintbrush, The wonderful earth can be seen Splendid art and music, I love them "In Vienna, from many musicians, Many famous pieces of music were born. I too will now perform on the piano. Sit down properly and listen." The heart is warmed By the sweet harmony Even if my vital regions have been occupied, "If I can't bring the orchestra along, My heart will feel troubled." "If you were to come to my home, Please definitely stop by a café konditorei.A café common in Europe which serves mainly pastries Along with melange or mokkaMocha, please choose the cake that you like. Even though you say it's delicious, overeating is bad." "A question for me? Please go ahead. ...Eh? Will there be pasta? I have already said that there will be no such things as pasta for meals! You idiot!" The earth's countries Play music in the world A part of that Is Austria Aaah, with just a paintbrush, The wonderful earth can be seen The balls that continue until the break of dawn, The walzerWaltz of love Aaah, throughout the earth, Recipes of happiness sleep Let's gather everyone again and play music Hetalia! |-| German= "Liebe Leute, das heutige Stück wird von mir gesungen Du da drüben! Sei still! " Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Welt Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Welt Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Welt Ich bin Österreich Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Welt Siehst du nun, es ist die Welt Könnte es sein, ist es die Welt? Ich bin Österreich Aaah, mit nur einem Pinselstrich, Sieht man eine wunderschöne Welt Hinreißende Kunst und Musik, Ich liebe sie "In Wien wurden von vielen Musikern viele bekannte Musikstücke geschrieben. Auch ich werde diese jetzt auf dem Klavier vorführen. Setzen Sie sich bitte und hören Sie zu." Mein Herz erwärmt Durch die süße Harmonie Auch wenn meine Lebensregionen besetzt worden sind, "Wenn ich nicht das Orchester zusammen bringe Wird mein sich mein Herz unruhig fühlen." "Bei Ihrem nächsten Besuch in meiner Heimat Bitte ich Sie auf jeden Fall die Kaffeehäuser und Konditoreien zu besichtigen Zusammen mit Melange oder Mokka, wählen Sie bitte den Kuchen, den Sie mögen Auch wenn Sie sagen es ist köstlich, Übermäßiges Essen ist nicht gut." "Eine Frage an mich? Nur zu. ... Eh? Ob es Pasta gibt? Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass es keine Pasta zum Essen gibt! Du Idiot!" Die Länder in der ganzen Welt Spielen klare Musik in der Welt Ein Teil von dieser Melodie Ist Österreich Aaah, mit nur einem Pinselstrich, Sieht man eine wunderschöne Welt Die Bälle, die noch bis zum Morgengrauen, Den Walzer der Liebe tanzen Aaah, in der ganzen Welt, Schlummern Rezepte des Glücks Lassen Sie uns wieder treffen und spielen Hetalia! Album This song was released on March 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the eighth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 8 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Prussia's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the sixteenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu